K-on Quest
by wolfyX1399
Summary: Ritsu has a strange dream and wonders just what could it mean? A dream is just a dream right, But what if there's more to it? what if there was a reason why Ritsu was gifted with such battle skills, And just What happens when Ritsu is told by The Goddess that she is destined for greatness?


Ok so the this'll be my first attempt at a cross over hehe,

So if i suck im sorry oh and i dont own anything (well except for the OCs)

well lets get started

* * *

"This is talking"

'These are thoughts'

(Flash backs) and also (Gasp) or (sigh) or (Thump) and Ect

_~Goddess speaking or spirit speaking~_

* * *

-note-

i'll add a few more things down the line as the story progresses.

there will obviously be K-on characters in this and i'll also be adding a few OCs and some original characters as the story progresses,

finally this fic will be made of all the dragon quests put together (or maybe a few, But whatever) i know there are several DQ titles and spin offs but i'll see what i can put together.

and also there will still be the same type of vocations/careers and such as in the DQ series

- Word of warning-

Might not make sense but whatever i'll do what i can

P.S i'll also make up a few things as i go along for example cities, villages and ect. (but most of this story will probably be DQ realms of revelation and DQ sentinels of the starry skies)

alright lets begin the story.

* * *

**An Evil Fiend? And Mysterious Dream?**

"...Huh?...wha-?"

"Having trouble sleeping Ritsu?"

"...Well...yeah..."

"I dont blame you, (Sigh) the time is almost at hand" The women looked up at the sky

"Shall we keep moving" Ritsu asked the women

"Yes, we're close anyways so might as well-"

**(Thump!)**

"Aye! We Movin' or not, C'mon guys we got peace and promises to keep" a man with a purple mohawk

"Oi!, C'mon Ashlynn's waiting for us by the cliff" a man with black spiky hair said. "Right, right c'mon lets get movin" with that the two men quickly left through a forest passage.

"Well that Carver's right, C'mon Ritsu are destiny's at hand we must follow through" the women then went ahead of Ritsu

Ritsu looked up and began to wonder 'Just what lies ahead of us? Will we win? will i ever return to my home?' she saddend a bit, but then she quicky became determined 'No i will return home and i will return to Mio and Satoshi, i promised' "(sigh), besides everyone is counting on us".

Ritsu picked her sword and shield up and walked into the forest passage...

"Oi!, Just how long did it take for you to put you big princ-OWWWW!"

"Shut up Carver!, Im sure you took some time to collect yourself. Just like you and me, Ritsu also has her reasons for fighting Murdaw, Murdaw's taken peace from many people and if it wasn't for Ritsu we wouldn't have made it this far" a redheaded Girl said

"She's right Carver, if it wasn't for Ritsu we would have most likely given up on this journey" The blonde haired girl said firmly

Carver looked down in shame "Right, Right im sorry" Carver apologized to Ritsu "Its okay, Now Lets just all hope we could win against Murdaw"

With that everyone at the cliff turned to the blonde haired girl "So Milly?"

Milly smiled "alright...so if the legends are true, if i play this instrument the dragon shall appear." Milly walked toward the edge of the cliff and play the instrument as the others watched...

"..."

"..."

"RRRRAAAAGH!"

"C-Crickey!, The Dragon's real!?" Carver said in a surprised tone.

"Heeee!" The redheaded girl got frighten and quickly hid behind Ritsu

"Ritsu, it looks like only four of us will be able to fit on the dragon" Milly said to Ritsu

"well im going" carver said "so am i" the black haired boy said

"Wot!?, you sure saito?, i mean this is our fight, you have notin' to do with it" Carver asked saito

"of course, and plus my fists itchin' to meet murdaw's face" saito said proudly

Ritsu looked around "well, its settled Me, Milly, Carver and saito are going. Ashlynn You stay here with the others, and if anything happens tell everyone we went on a longer journey"

"R-Ritsu!, I-I...(sigh) Fine but you better come back so i wouldnt have to lie to the people ok" Ashlynn said with tears in her eyes

"Right lets go!"

* * *

The dragon landed and waited for the four to get on

finally the four got on and pointed the dragon in the direction of murdaw's fortress. the dragon nodded and flew them all there.  
the dragon then landed on a platform there and then disappeared

"Crikey, talk about evil fortresses, murdaw really seems to have put in some real time into this one"

"Well lets not let our guard down, remember Murdaw's a master of illusions he'll trick is when he sees our guard is down" Milly said warning the others

"Milly's right" saito agreed

The party then continued on and took on some monsters but Ritsu, the leader of the pack Quickly noticed something "This is too easy" Ritsu said suspiciously

carver looked around "yeah, i was expecting an ambush or somethin'"

Milly nodded "This definitely seems to easy, and all those monsters we fought we small fry aswell. Something doesn't feel right"

Saito just nodded "well lets just keep going"

* * *

Finally after the many small fry monsters they fought, they reached a set of very big doors

Milly wore a plain expression "I sense Murdaw awaits us inside."

"Huh, so he knew we were coming" Ritsu said

"well lets go on in and mop the floor with 'im"

**(BAANNNNG!)**

Carver and Saito practically knocked the door down  
"woops, sorry we couldnt knock!"

Murdaw seemed unfazed and with a lift of his hand Ritsu and Milly were in there air "O-Oi!?" then Carver and Saito were floating as well and all four were then in front of murdaw and they formed a circle.

"GRAHAHAHA!, FOOLS!, Did you really think i didnt see you all coming?" Murdaw laughed at them  
"HAHAHA!, Now you all shall pay the price and by all i mean you fools and those friends of yours waiting for you fools to return."

Murdaw lifted his hand, but before he could make one more move he was cut off

"WAAAIT!" Ritsu yelled out

Murdaw Turned "What is it you pest?"

"What-What'll happen to all of us?"

"Hmmm, you might never know" Murdaw then waved his hand and all four of them turned to stoned statues. as for the others

* * *

**Ashlynn and Co.**  


"(ugh), i-i-**(thud)**" Ashlynn fell to the floor

"A-Ashlynn!?" A girl with Brown hair yelled out

then two more people came from a bushy path "What is-!?"

The Two people then fell to their knees and on to the cold hard ground "G-guys!?"  
The girl then saw black and fell besides Ashlynn.

* * *

**Murdaw**

"Now you'll never cause me trouble again" Murdaw the seperated something from the stone statues and scattered it along the world

"GRAAAHAHAHA!-"

* * *

_"Awaken my child, for the time is almost at hand"_

* * *

**Weaver's Peak**

"HU-AHH!" An amber eyed girl rolled off her bed "(pant), (pant) wha-what was that-"

"BIG SIS!"

"Satoshi!?" The amber eyed girl quickly got off the floor and ran to the kitchen "Satoshi whats-!" Satoshi had a sword in his hand "Big Sis the village is under attack by monters!" Satoshi panicked

"Damn it!" The girl then prepared her self, she got dressed for battle, chest protection, shield, warrior bottoms and warrior boots she walked to her weapon rack in her room and grabbed her sword "Satoshi, My brother we must protect this village and its people, for we are the only two that have the skills to do so. so what do you say" the girl waited for a reply

"Of course Sister!" Satoshi then got ready and waited by the door with a determined look

and with that they both sprung into action.

"GRRRAHHH!" the girl released a war cry, that was enough to easily startle the monsters and with that the girl took advantage of that and wiped out as many monsters as she could with ease.

Satoshi wiped a few monsters out as well, though not as many as his Sister but more than the villagers could ever hope to kill on there own.

"A-Amazing!" a Villager cheered out then many more villagers followed and cheered for the warriors aswell. But on stood out from the others, it was the Mayor's daughter

"Go Ritsu!" a girl with her two hands clasped together cheered out

the said Girl turned her head "Ah, Its Mio" Ritsu said to herself, Ritsu then shot Mio a bright Grin

"(Giggle), see papa that "baka" is skilled" Mio said to her father, "Yeah and her brother" he replied. Mio nodded

It wasn't that Mio disagreed but she knew very well who was stronger and skilled out of the two siblings, Mio knew Ritsu was most skilled in hand to hand combat and aswell in sword and many more fight skills. Mio knows Ritsu like the back of her palm. After all, they are childhood friends and she knew Ritsu trained day and night to prefect her skills.

* * *

(Flash Back)

"Ahhh!, someone help me!" a raven haired girl cried out for help

"HAHAHA!, NO HELPS COMING BEAUTIFUL, NO COME ALONG AND NO ONE GETS HURT" a Demon monster spoke

"NOO!" They girl cried out once more, and as if on cue an amber eyed girl showed up

"Hey Ugly!"

The scaly monster turned "GRRRR, HOW ARE YOU CALLING UGLY YOU BRAT!"

"Hehe, This charming girl right here" a mysterious amber eyed girl said pointing to herself with a grin plastered on her face

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SHOVED OFF WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE!"

"Haha funny, now this is how this'll go, give me the girl and i'll shove off or dont give me the girl and i'll kill you. Which is it?"

"HOWS ABOUT I KILL YOU!" the demon monster then sprinted toward the girl.

"NOOOO!, RUN YOU IDIOT!" the raven haired girl yelled in a panicked tone

The mysterious Girl just stood there, The monster got closer and closer and finally just as the monster was getting ready to claw the girl to death, the girl took a sword out and with a grin "Hehe, you underestimated me" and with a lift of her sword

"FALCON SLASH!" the girl unleashed a two quick high powered slashes.

"GRAAGH!,URGH!-" the monster fell to the foor and disappeared into thin air

"haha, never underestimate the great Ritsu" The girl was confident. "uhhh, t-thank you" The raven haired girl said in a gentle tone.

"Huh?,Ahah i almost forgot you were there, umm are you alright?"

"yeah, w-whats your name?"

"My name is Ritsu, Ritsu tainaka whats yours"

"im Mio, Mio Akiyama"

Ritsu gave the shy girl a smile "hehe, hey you wanna be friends?" Ritsu said happily. Mio Shyly smiled "Yeah"

(End Flash Back)

* * *

'That was almost 7 years ago' Mio said to herself while watching her childhood friend take down the last monster with her sword

"Yay!, The monsters are all dead!" a villager shouted out in joy

"Oh thank the goddess for Ritsu and Satoshi!" many other villagers said.  
The mayor looked at his daughter "Hmm, So she really is a skilled swordsmen, so you spoke truth after all Mio"

"Of Course Papa, You should know i would never lie to you" Mio Looked at her father with eyes that told truth.

"So, That day...She really was the one that saved you"  
"Yes Papa."

* * *

**Later That Day**

"Ritsu!" A Gentle voice called out

Ritsu turned her head and stood up from where she was and opened her arms "Dont tell me you were worried Mio"  
Mio walked up to Ritsu and Hugged her "yeah yeah Whatever Ritsu. (sigh)" Mio then released the hug

"Hmmm, Whats up Mio?"

"My dad wants to see you" Mio said while she poked Ritsu's face.

"Huh?, Just me?"

"Yup Just you, but dont worry it has something to do with the spirit crowning festival tomorrow" Mio said calmly as she reframed from poking Ritsu's face

"Ah-yeah, thats tomorrow?"

Mio gave Ritsu a glare "Dont keep My father waiting Baka"

Ritsu "Ah-y-yes Ma'am!" and with that Ritsu practically ran away from Mio 'Jeez sometimes i think im going to die by her hands' Ritsu thought to her herself.

* * *

**Mayor's House**

"So Ritsu, It seems That i finally got a chance to see you in action" The mayor said calmly

"Umm, Yeah"

"(sigh), well lets just get to the point, i want you to travel to Hoggleton and receive the spirit crown from the crown smith, his name is Cliff"

Ritsu looked at him "Um, Why me Sir?"

"Because your the only one that could possibly survive out there. Everyone else is too scared to go because of the monsters that lurk around outside of our village and on the way over to hoggleton, you have amazing fighting skills"

"Fine i'll go, but won't-

"I have the money for the crown right here, so remember i need you back before tomorrow ok"

Ritsu nodded and left the house hold.

* * *

**Tainaka residence **

"So Sis your going to Hoggleton?" Satoshi asked his sister

"Yup (yawn) but dont worry I'll survive, Bye"

* * *

**The Village Gate**

Ritsu then waved to Mio

"Bye Ritsu" Mio said as she waved Goodbye to Ritsu

"Bye Mio, and watch out for Buddy!" Ritsu quickly made sure to run fast "hehe, she'll kill me later"

Mio Blushed heavily 'I do not like Buddy!' Mio mentally sceamed. 'I'll get her later'

* * *

**TBC?****  
**

~About present characters~

Ritsu tainaka

~(hero of story) Warrior (becomes more things as story progresses)

~16 years old

~5 Ft 11In

~Likes eating and sleeping, likes sushi, fighting monsters, swimming, sparing with her Brother and hanging out with her childhood friend Mio

Mio Akiyama

~Ritsu's childhood Friend

~15 years old

~5 Ft 9In

~enjoys spending time with Ritsu, Likes small animals, enjoys watching Ritsu and Satoshi battle each other and likes flowers

Satoshi tainaka

~Warrior

~14 years old

~5 Ft 9In

~enjoys eating, sleeping, sparing with Ritsu, Likes to swim and has a secret crush on a girl that lives in the village, her name is judith


End file.
